


Bygone Days

by SHARPPINE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters and relationships are based on history so they all look different, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Second language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHARPPINE/pseuds/SHARPPINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins in 1812 when Napoleon fails to conquer Moscow. The result leads to a series of dramatic consquences amoung the whole Europe. And the congress of Vienna has a direct influence on World Wars in the 20th century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author：Sharp Pine
> 
> Title: Bygone days
> 
> Background: Napoleonic wars in the early 19th century
> 
> Subject: History/Military
> 
> status: In progress
> 
> Pairings: France/Britain, Russia/Prussia, Spain/Britain
> 
> Hetalia is not mine.

 

General Caulaincourt rode all the way back from Moscow. When the mud-spattered carriage finally comes in front of the Tuileries Palace, the whole Paris is caught in rare silence. Several days ago, the bulletin de la grande armée carried the news that their Grande Armée struggled in Russia snow, leaving the city into an unknown panic, and the arrival of the French Ambassador in Russia does not seem to make the situation much better.

 

Francis is waked up by a nervous maid. After dressing he follows her to the Empress's apartments. There his current boss, Napoleon Bonaparte is talking with dusty General Caulaincourt to exchange the latest information. The general seems not very good, or even a mess. Loose muscles with dark circles hung around his eyes, he weakly leans on the seatback, talking slowly. What makes he look most disturbed and depressed, are probably the expression and words of a deep sense of loss. The loyal ambassador of France has been against his emperor turning Russia into war since the first moment. He emphasized many times that it was impossible to beat such an opponent, especially when their Grande Armée was tired of battles for a long time. Faithful suggestion is always impolite and often seems most unacceptable to the arrogant overlord of Europe.

 

In that year, their Grande Armée had conquered most parts of Europe. The battle lines had been extended from the coast of Spain to Lithuania. Only Sweden remained outside of Napoleonic system throughout Continental Europe and Britain still resisted along the coast of Spain, but soon they would understand that it was futile. By the time when his army win Moscow, the German family in the east is likely to be a little more law-abiding, while the helpless expression in Arthur Kirkland's face will be the sweetest celebration.

 

However, as in the case of which General Caulaincourt tried hard to prevent, they encountered stubborn obstruction in the harsh winter of Moscow. The tiredness of main force and maladjustment of climate as well as terrain forced Napoleon to make a retracement to Lithuania. Vilnius was well stocked with supplies and reinforcements. Defence there was solid. Both Felix and Torres hate Ivan to the core, while Russia's army also suffered heavy casualties which could not be repaired within a long period of time. It allowed Francis and his boss to quickly withdraw to Paris handling civil strife.

 

Carriages bumped in the rugged road. When reached the snow ground, they changed their transportation into sleigh. During their long arduous travel, the fleet continued to decline. Most of the lost Chasseurs or cavalry were hijacked by Russian Cossacks, and then disappeared in the snow. Such a dangerous journey almost made everyone fail to sleep. Francis crossed arms around his chest, in order to maintain vigilance. Napoleon sat on the opposite of him, looking at winter snows through the window without saying a word. Obviously his bad mood has grown to a certain degree. The rumour of his death spreading across his beloved Paris gave him more depression than his defeat in Moscow. Just a lie made by a usurper could lead most Parisians choose to believe and consider to a change of regime. A strong sense of betrayal resulted to his returning to Paris without any explanation of the defeat in Moscow, leaving every Parisians in panic.

 

"Joseph repulsed the British navy in Spain," Napoleon noted the sight of Francis and suddenly said, “Everyone will suggest making peace with Russia, so that we can focus more on the war with the British”.

 

"If we draw our boundaries at Ivan's doorstep, I do not think he won't bring Arthur Kirkland to the negotiation table." Francis sorted his hair on the forehead. Sticky blood mixed with dust, which made the original bright colour dim down. If he is going to see his old enemy like this, no doubt the only thing he can receive will be a contemptuous ridicule.

 

"I desire peace, the world needs it." Napoleon continued. It sounded not like an Emperor who sepnt half of his life in conquests would say.

 

"Angleterre won't bring us peace." Francis shrugged. He was pretty sure that Arthur would not accept Europe under the rule of France so easily.

 

"Most Europeans refuse to admit it. They cannot see how outrageous the British are on the sea and their monopoly on trade, but question our contribution to the consolidation of European unity and stability."

 

"They're just afraid of your power, my king." Francis muttered, remembering the battle with Prussia at Jena in 1806. It was the biggest victory in recent years, with sophisticated layout, clever strategy, cruel morale, which ultimately led them to destroy such a powerful enemy. He still clearly remembered the fear in people's face when French army crushed into the city, and Gilbert knelt in a pool of blood unwillingly to acknowledge the painful defeat.

 

"Only power can bring peace." Seeing Francis lost in thought, Napoleon once again turned its attention to the outside of the window. Silent moment last for a while, finally Napoleon opened his mouth, "Next spring, I will return to Vilnius with more troops."

 

* * *

 

 

Vilnius is not that indestructible as Francis and his arrogant superior imagined. Gilbert knows it very well, so he watched Francis's luxurious carriages depart without any word but a sneer. Napoleon has been using Prussian corps to fight with Russian army since he began to invade Russia and most of the French troops were deployed in the northeast part. All the soldiers are tired of endless battles.

 

Torres cannot stop shaking since he heard the news that the French army was forced back from Moscow due to the horrible climate. Felix is also terribly worried with a bad complexion. That cunning Slav certainly will not give up this opportunity to swoop in, and repairment is not his main concern. He knows too well of Ivan and his way of fighting.When he was also called Teuton, they often hunted in the vast forests of Russia. Sometimes one of them did observation, and the other went hunting. Sometimes they started several competitions. Ivan always told him the habits of various animals in Russia in high spirits after they finished hunting and he would be happy to point out Ivan's flaws during hunting.

 

The temperature in the tent is not ideal, Torres wraps himself in a thick coat with Felix, siting close together. It seems that they intend to avoid Gilbert and discuss something quietly. Gilbert doesn't mind staring at them until the other two stop their whisper. Murat lifts the curtain and just comes across such an awkward silence. He clenches his hands on a cup of hot water, walking in and sitting down near Gilbert.Some water vapour rises from the cup which seems to ease the frozen atmosphere in the tent. Murat gives a smile, breezily says, "Gentlemen, how about go outside and enjoy Christmas Eve with our soldiers?”

 

Felix remains silent with that bad complexion. Torres barely smiles, "Thank you for the kindness, but I think Felix and I both need to consider about the future warfare."

 

There isn't much steel in the weak statement. Gilbert snorts, almost laughing. He turns to Murat in a good mood, "Busy outside eh? It sounds much more awesome going outside than staying here and being infected with depression."

 

He lifts the curtain with a playful smirk and goes out, followed by a rather awkward Murat.

 

Outside of the tent isn't as exciting as he expected. Most of the soldiers fell asleep early due to the battles in Moscow. Only a small group of people sit around the campfire drinking liquor quietly.Gilbert does not intend to join in, instead he goes to the other side watching the dark sky at night. Boundless sky seems rather lonely at winter night. Only a few scattered stars dot on the dark sky which is almost the same as the one he saw hundreds years ago.Back at that time, there was someone next to him who pointed to the remote sky and said in a cheerful tone that auroras sometimes appeared in that direction. It was the torch of spirits to guide the dead souls to heaven. But those soldiers who died in a foreign country never saw the torch appeared for once, whether it means that they have been abandoned by God?He shacks his head and make a bitter laugh. That is only an unknown legend, but he still decides to ask that person next time, if there is next time.

 

He doesn't realise that he has come to the edge of the barrack until the light of fire from the camp is faraway and the road is unclear. Gilbert tugs the coat toward his shoulder. When he turns around, a hand suddenly covers his mouth and drags him into the bushes at the other side. A familiar temperature leans on his back. Gilbert blinks and a low and husky voice whispers to his ear, "Stay quiet and don't move."

 

* * *

 

 

Murat's poor performance in Vilnius almost ruined the Christmas of the master of Europe. Only a small number of Russian troops stationed in Vilnius could cause his army into a panic. The King of Naples could not even organize an effective defence, and soon the Russian troops with no more than 10,000 men crossed the river Niemen.

 

The moment when General Caulaincourt received the information that the Russian won Vilnius, he put the peace treaty on the conference table; Unfortunately Napoleon has not been strongly shacked by the wrong arrangement of Murat this time. He still planned to force back Russia in spring next year, even the Austrian envoy has already arrived in Paris, with strong willingness to hold peace talks between France and Russia.

 

Napoleon dismissed all the voices which requested peace. Reason is that he refused to sign any treaty that dishonoured France. The Austrian envoy can only turn to Francis who was at the garden of Tuileries and hoped that he can convey Austria's willingness to Napoleon.

 

"He desires peace indeed," Francis cuts off a broken rose bud and explains to Ferdinand who looks slightly anxious, "But this isn't the right time."

 

"Because of Britain?" The blond country stops for a moment, which confirms Ferdinand's speculation, "He will not accept any terms until the British throw in the towel, and he certainly won't let Russia bring that pirate to the negotiation table. For the interests of France, right? "

 

Francis places the scissor on the parterre and seems no longer in the mood to prune roses.

 

"You know very well about why he dismisses all the offer of mediation, but still come to me." For one time, he gives the Austrian ambassador a serious gaze, "Surely there are more important things you want to share so eagerly."

 

"As you said, Your Highness" Ferdinand bows, "I'm afraid there isn't much time left for us to consider."

 

Francis raises his eyebrow, which motions him to go on.

 

"Murat has been evacuated to the Prussian border." Ferdinand looks down, and decides not to see the expression on Francis's face at the moment, "Austria sincerely does not want to see things change in the same way as it in the Seven Years War."

 

In January the following year, just after being back to Tuileries from Théâtre Français, Napoleon receives a piece of unpleasant news that Prussian Corps detached from French units and signed a covenant with Russia without permission.

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transitional chapter.

 

12 Dec. 1812

 

With the last French soldier retreating from Vilnius, Alexander excitedly declares to his generals, "Gentlemen, you have saved not only Russia, you have saved Europe."

 

Although only less than half of the Russian Army remains, the ephemeral victory still raise the morale unprecedentedly. Ivan knows this situation won't last long. Francis and his Grande armée will show up again. If they do not propel their frontier in a short time and get more reinforcement, then every sacrifice they made before will be in vain.

 

The allies left to them on the map of Europe are running out. Having war with France and United States of America in the same time already made Britain scarred. France's blockade of trading from Britain to anywhere in Continental Europe prevents Arthur sending a single expeditionary regiment.

 

Sweden's position is unclear in the meantime. On one hand Berwald wants to keep himself away from the threat of Napoleon, on the other hand he wants to bring back Finland who was taken by Russia three years ago. If Sweden choose this time to march toward St. Petersburg, Russia's defences will probably have collapsed completely.

 

 "Saviour of Europe?" Gilbert teases, following Ivan into the tent, "He can't be serious."

 

“Little Alexander is always that naïve.” Ivan explains, turning his head and stares at Gilbert, “He would rather restore Poland to freedom than consider our own interest because of his friendship with Czartoryski.”

 

“And you agreed?” Gilbert asks. He is somewhat surprised.

 

“No. That’s why he crowned himself as the king of Poland.”

 

Ivan is silent for a while. He looked a little hesitant, offering, “But if you come with me, you can have your kingdom back.”

 

Gilbert does not except the proposal of an alliance coming so soon, “William isn't that easy to be persuaded.”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Ivan sits on the chair behind him, picking up a contract on the table, “I can use you as a hostage.”

 

“Then I have no choice.” Gilbert shrugs and writes down his name on the paper without checking the detail.

 

* * *

 

 

Roderich did not feel a little bit surprised of Ivan and Gilbert signing a new covenant. As early as when the Russian won Vilnius he could expect the situation today, and sent Francis his envoy for peace treaty promptly. Unfortunately, Paris did not accept his proposal, while it seems only a matter of time that the war in the east propels to his doorstep.

 

He is not as eager as Gilbert to escape from the Napoleonic system. After France dissolved Holy Roman Empire in 1806, there isn't much power left for him. The only thing can unite the Austrian Empire located in the centre of conflict now is the Habsburg monarchy, and the price of one more defeat will be unimaginable.

 

 Ferdinand's letters from Paris tell him that the ultimate reason for Francis and Napoleon refusing peace talk is a satisfactory settlement with Britain. While Metternich now in front of him, also seems aware of this point. The Austrian foreign minister has been committed to establish a stable and peaceful system of Continental Europe, and Austria can safely obtain benefits from it.

 

"I believe you understand the current situation for us. To remain neutral is the best choice, Your Highness." Metternich circles the location of the kingdom of Austria on the map by his finger, having no doubt to his statement.

 

Roderich silently nods, looking at the advancing lines of Russian army on the map, "But I cannot just let Elizaveta become a captive of Ivan."

 

"You should not worry too much. They have retreated to Warsaw, and Prince Schwarzenberg promised to protect her." Metternich paused for a while before continuing, "Even if there is any accident, she is also an important hostage and will be treated safely."

 

"The consolation sounds not so good." Roderich sighs, "I should not have let her go to the front line since the beginning."

 

"It's not your fault." Metternich continues to comfort him, “She just wants to protect us."

 

"If I still have power to resist Francis, she doesn't have to do so."

 

“You will have the chance. Just wait and see." Metternich looks confident.

 

"I don't trust Ivan, although most Europeans view the Russian as an 'unselfish' power due to the lack of understanding." With forefinger gently tapping the desktop, Roderich recalls the memory when they captured Poland in 1772, few years later Ivan and Gilbert cut him out of the deal without any discussion.

 

“The last thing I want to see is the French hegemony over Europe just being replaced by a Russian one.”

 

"Or they might end up dividing Europe between them." Metternich adding, still looks at the map on the table, "I know. It feels no good when you stay in the middle of two powerful countries."

 

“Especially you know it clearly that you are much more vulnerable than them.”

 

"But we still have chance. Trust me." Pointing at the lonely island on Northwest section of the map, Metternich speaks to Roderich, "France wants satisfactory settlement with Britain. So we probably should make one for them."

 

* * *

 

 

"God knows what the hell that stupid frog wants to do."

 

Arthur has lost count of how many times he rips the letters from the unofficial envoy of Austia who asks to arrange a meeting with him. He does not know what Roderich mean this time to send the envoy and he doesn't want to know. Austria is an ally of France, and because of their alliance, now he is isolated on the sea. Continental Europe under the rule of France blockade almost every trade from Britain, and the French even provokes the second war between Britain and the United States on the other side of Atlantic. Although the British navy has been viewed as the world's supreme sea power, it is unbearable to cope with two transoceanic battle fronts. Once the watery defence collapse, Britain with no land army to speak of cannot even form the slightest resistance.

 

 All he can do for the Anti-French alliance is sending military supplies and providing money, and with the Napoleonic comprehensive blockade in trade imposed on Britain, it makes the situation more difficult than expected. The former three anti-French alliances had all failed, which made Russia completely lost patience to his allies, and in 1807 he signed the peace treaty of Tilsit in Niemen with France. The entire Continental Europe finally fell into the hands of the French.

 

For Britain's concern, it was fortunate that the alliance between France and Russia did not last long. They had disputed over the allocation issue about Prussia, Turkey and Poland’s territory. Therefore in the early year of 1812, Napoleon started another war with Russia. Arthur again has the opportunity to shake the lock imposed on him by the French. First, he secretly resumed the trade with Russia, and then he tries to help Ivan sign peace treaties with Turkey and Sweden.

 

At the beginning, Berward has showed little interest in the anti-French alliance, especially after realising that Ivan has no intention to return Finland, and Bernadotte, the King of Sweden, is also a marshal of France, which makes the negotiation more difficult. Ivan even promised to help Sweden capture Norway from Denmark, an ally of France, in return for keeping Finland still, as well as the throne of France to Bernadotte.

 

Arthur knows that the negotiation will cause more disagreement between France and Russia. So soon after Ivan left, he suggested another negotiation with Berward in Stockholm. Castlereagh also followed him to Stockholm.

 

It seems that the British foreign secretary hasn't been much encouraged by the new anti-French alliance formed with Russia and Prussia. Instead, he follows behind Arthur silently, thinking about the key point to break through under present condition.

 

 “You seem worried.” Arthur says to Castlereagh, without turning his head back.

 

“I am.” Castlereagh recovers from thinking and honestly expresses his concern, “What do you think of the new treaty between Russia and Prussia in Kalisch?”

 

“At least we won’t fight alone with Francis.”

 

“Yes, every British are greeted with joy of the new treaty.” Castlereagh agrees, but still having lingering doubts, “But that is the point. Don’t you think Russia feel he can fight alone with France without us? Besides, we don’t even know about what secret clauses the treaty might contain.”

 

“That’s why we are here,” Arthur explains, reaching the door in front of him, “to make every potential allies unite together, thus avoiding unnecessary conflicts which may lead us to defeat again.”

 

Berward is waiting quietly in the room for the arrival of Arthur and his ambassador. After several days of negotiation, he and Arthur have reached a preliminary consensus. To his surprise, the terms Arthur offered are extraordinarily generous.

 

Britain needs to assist Sweden to get Norway and if Denmark fight against them, the military support will be adequate. The former French colony in West Indian island will be ceded to Sweden, with one million pounds of funds. What Sweden needs to do is just to gather 30,000 men against France.

 

"Do you really want to beat Francis so eagerly?" Berward puts down the contract, looking at Arthur with a slight doubt.

 

"I am isolated from the Continental Europe and forced to start a war with Alfred." Arthur says in a strangely calm tone, making others unsure of him being angry or sad, "That man is unforgivable."

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter. Hope you enjoy, and review, Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I wonder if the author of Hetalia got a character of Portugal, so I created one. The name is Igor, a younger brother of Spain. And this chapter has slight Spain/Britain.

 

 

It seems that Napoleon has little worry about the advancing Russian troops in the east. Every day He still handles political affairs on time, and spends leisure time in hunting and rest from Fontainebleau to Tuileries. On the other hand, he immediately raised recruits when he returned to Paris, in order to rebuild the Grande armée which lost more than 500 thousands soldiers in the retreat from Moscow. He also found time to visit Pope Pius VII, who had been living in Fontainebleau as a prisoner since the French occupation of the Papal States in 1809. This time he forces the Pope to sign a new concordant which includes holding the coronation ceremony for his wife Marie and son.

 

"You will regret allowing him to do whatever he wants." After Napoleon left the room with satisfaction of the new concordat, the Pope shouts at Francis. The terms of the agreement are so humiliating and anti-Catholic that he fails to control himself, "I have prayed to God time by time. How can a being like you obey that usurper who isn't even an aristocrat?"

 

"Time has changed. This is not the era when ancestry can decide the social status and religion can control the king."

 

Francis walks to the large glass window and takes sight of the scenery outside. Fontainebleau at dusk is coated with warm yellow. Placid lake reflects the image of burning sky. Some birds occasionally stay at the fountain's brim with sharp beaks sipping springs. Few decades ago, buildings there were dilapidated and all the furniture was sold to raise government funds. Until Napoleon crowned himself the emperor, he began to repair the palace. The scene now makes it hard to imagine how dilapidated once it was.

 

"I changed too. Before the Révolution, I often heard numerous voices. The voices come from mon peuple. You know what they want most? They are not commandment, fame and money, but Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité."

 

Tilting his head, Francis eyes the stunning expression on the Pope's face. The light of sunset carves his angular face into interlaced darkness and brightness, which makes his expression unclear at this time.

 

"Religious leaders Like you as well as the royal families hate and fear the underlying unknown force, because it will destroy your power, status, money and even religion, but he brings me more than you can think of, which will break the millennia hierarchical shackles imposed on Europe and eventually change the whole world."

 

Behind him the Pope seems speechless by the shock of the speech. He just clenches a fist and blesses himself.

 

"The authority of the Church is given by God. Anyone who takes the authority away from the hands of God will be punished! Napoleon will fail at last and your dangerous wish will never come true."

 

The words almost can be defined as an insult, but it didn't make Francis show any unpleasant. The blond country just walks to the angry Pope, patting him on the shoulder, and whispers in his ear, "Even if he fails, the impact is already there and his contribution cannot be denied. History will never backtrack."

 

Feeling the body in front of him slightly trembling, Francis smiles with satisfaction and let him go. When he reaches the door, he seems to remember something and turns back, "By the way, Does Holy Roman still have no breath?"

 

* * *

 

 

When the allies force retreats from the old battlefield in Salamanca, light drizzle float in the grey sky. Losing Madrid again forced the whole army to retreat, and the large amounts of damages caused by the French let the morale sink lower. Fortunately, the angry French did not follow up a victory with hot pursuit. Instead, they just sent a squad of cavalry to pursue in bad weather. The logistical support for the allies in Salamanca was quickly disbanded, which left the exhausted soldiers being starved.

 

Wellington remains silent on the way of retracement. It seems that he is lost in thought of the mistakes he made in the arrangement and future plans. Arthur rides behind him. The cold rain makes the muddy road more difficult to step farther. Icy waters slid down along his cheeks, with black mud and blood, soaking the uniform, but he doesn't care. Although the allied forces won the Battle of Salamanca and the French army was forced to abandon Andalusia and Asturias, the retreat to Portugal again pushed the victory father.

 

Arthur knows that Spain is not the main battlefield through the eyes of Napoleon and Francis. If the French troops stabilize the east, it will be only a matter of time that his army is repulsed to the sea. Meanwhile, on the other side of the Atlantic, although Alfred hasn't got any advantages in naval power, he still doesn't intend to throw in the towel.

 

Since the United States declared its independence, the relationship between Alfred and him has deteriorated sharply. Sometimes only several words could turn them into bickering. He doesn't know how much impact Francis has on Alfred, especially after the French Revolution, rather than generous material support in military and economy, the spiritual influence seems to be more far-reaching.

 

\------ That arrogant bastard is always good at this.

 

After cursing Francis for several times in his mind, Arthur raises his head and looks at the grey sky, reckoning the distance that they are able to move forward before nightfall. Then he looks back to the road. Antonio's army was left in the final to deal with the French cavalry. With wandering Spanish guerrillas, it should be quick to get rid of the few French cavalries.

 

Antonio and Francis have known each other for centuries. Few years ago they were still alliance and they captured Portugal together. Antonio always wants his brother back to his side, while Igor still finds it difficult to get along with him, and the only close alliance he has is Arthur. Their alliance lasts until most of the Spaniards turned against the French intervention in Spanish military and internal affairs. Antonio also disagreed with some of the decisions made by Francis, so he had to change his side to the opposite of Francis. However, Arthur is not sure how much hostility he has to Francis. On the contrary, it seems that they still view each other as bosom friend in the heart.

 

"We will bivouac along Matilla stream before it gets dark." Igor rides abreast of him and interrupts his thoughts. Seeing Arthur constantly eyeing back, he adds, "Don't worry, soon he will catch up with us."

 

"I know, your brother is not easy to cope with." Arthur turns to Igor, whose expression isn't as easy as his words described. With experience fighting alongside each other the contradiction between the brothers seems to be eased a lot, but the deep-rooted disagreements still remain. Arthur has thought more than once to ask Igor his opinion of his brother now, but ultimately chose not to touch this sensitive topic.

* * *

 

 

Until the allied forces finish station along Matilla stream Antonio and his army are able to catch up. The French cavalry seems more intractable than expected and most soldiers immediately take rest when they reach the camp. Antonio squats by the stream, washing off the mud and blood stains left on his face and hands. Igor didn't say anything when he saw the Spaniard coming back. Instead, he went to see the wounded, leaving Arthur to check Antonio alone.

 

Pouring a hand of stream water on the face, Antonio opens his eyes and finds a clean handkerchief in front of him. He blinks, then looks up and catches a pair of emerald eyes.

 

“Arthur?”

 

He says in a slightly pleasant voice and takes the handkerchief. Arthur squats down beside him, "how about the French cavalry?"

 

"They retreated before I reach here, but we still cannot relax our vigilance."

 

Arthur nods, "The French army collapsed in Moscow." He says as he watching Antonio's reaction, "Soon they will move most of the troops here to the east battlefield. The stalemate won't last too long."

 

"Hope so." Antonio wipes the water from his face with the handkerchief, showing little pleasure for the optimistic situation.

 

 Arthur sighs, "It seems that turning against Francis still rankles in your mind."

 

Antonio gives him a grateful smile, and then puts the handkerchief in the water to clean, "Being an opponent to Francis always makes me feel uneasy." He murmurs thoughtfully, "Sometimes, I don't understand that man even I'm his closest friend."

 

"Why do you think so?" Arthur asks, feeling more surprised than doubtful.

 

"I turn against Francis because my people want an independent country rather than a French Satellite." He frowns, "But the liberals still believe that France can bring them true freedom."

 

“Then which side are you on?”

 

"... I don't know. I'm not that type of philosophers or poets who put themselves in an endless battle chasing true freedom or true love." Antonio gently shakes his head with a wry smile. Then he stands up and stares at the distant leaden sky.

 

“But I trust him.” He says with no doubt and gives Arthur a hand, “Would you like to go for a walk? I know this place pretty well.”

 

“Sure. We still need to check the security around.”

* * *

 

 

Matilla stream is surrounded by forests, enchanting but not for military station. The French troops may appear from every side, and use the lush trees to make excellent cover. Antonio and Arthur walk along the stream, one in front and the other behind, although they keep pace quietly as much as possible, but some small animals are still disturbed and occasionally scurry across the jungles. The sky already gets dark with a silver crescent hanging on it. The flowing stream reflects bright silver.

 

"I like the stream." Antonio breaks the silence, "It reminds me of the time when I live on the sea."

 

“I was curious about the world on the other side of the sea, meeting with new people and facing different challenges.” He stares Arthur, “I think it is the kind of freedom I always seek.”

 

It was the golden age of the Kingdom of Spain as a marine colonial empire. They had countless conflicts in Europe, America and the Atlantic Ocean over maritime supremacy. Arthur has no idea how to respond, because it's himself who ended the freedom. So he just turns his sight away.

 

Noticing Arthur's concern, Antonio changes the topic, "Igor enjoyed it too, but he didn't want me to go with him. That's why we began to compete."

 

"Igor complained to me a lot about your possessiveness at that time." Arthur smiles.

 

"He should complain to me directly. Sometimes, you are more like his brother than me." Antonio stops and takes few steps closer to Arthur, "I think you also like it. So you came to the sea and challenged my hegemony. And because of you, Francis started to show interest in sea power as well."

 

The topic he always tries to avoid is eventually brought up. Arthur doesn't want to quarrel with Antonio at this time, so he just stands there biting his lower lip. The expected conflict doesn't come. Instead, he is dragged into a warm embrace.

 

"When you tried whatever you can to seize my colonies, I always wanted to ask you. Would you like to travel with me around the world? I can give you the life you want, so we can stop fighting."

 

Unable to make any response, Arthur stares with dilated eyes, allowing the pair of arms tightening him.

 

"Antonio, I ..." He pauses, failing to organize fluent words, "I thought you hate me about that."

 

“I did, but at the same time, I want you to stay by my side like today.” He says honestly and buries his face in Arthur’s shoulder, “Please, just keep still for a while.”

 

Arthur doesn't say anything more. He just reaches out to hug him back. For a time, only the sound of stream echoes in the dark night.

 

-TBC-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Reviews and corrections are appreciated since English is not my first language and this is my first fic in English.


End file.
